It Would Be a Shame
by LadyLoki89
Summary: A Midgardian woman helps Loki claim the throne of Asgard... so to speak...


**It Would Be a Shame...**

**Summary:** Wrote this for my tumblr page a little while ago. A Midgardian woman helps Loki claim the throne of Asgard... so to speak...  
**Warnings:** Sexy fun times!

The door to the bed chambers slammed open, and I jumped, dropping my book as I watched Loki storm in, angrily undoing the clasps on his armor. "What is it?" I asked, but he didn't answer. Instead he chose to throw each piece of armor off, letting it all crash to the ground as he clenched his jaw. At that point I no longer needed to ask. There was only one person who always brought out this sort of rage in him.

Climbing off the bed, I approached him cautiously, but before I could even reach him, he held a hand out, not even looking at me. "Do not touch me," he warned. I huffed, rolling my eyes, and folded my arms.

"So now what?" I asked impatiently. "You're going to throw a tantrum? Yell at me? Punch the wall until you're calm enough to sleep and then go on your merry way until Odin pisses you off again?"

"You've no idea what you're talking about!" Loki hissed, throwing his breastplate down. "You know I'm in a delicate position now, and as truly sorry as I am that my lack of acting out displeases you, that's how it has to be!" His tone was venomous and it infuriated me. He continued to undress, but I was in no mood for his temper and far from done with the conversation.

"At least when you act out you get it out of your system!" I cried. "You've been like this every night for the past month! I can't stand it anymore!"

"Well how do you think I feel?!" Loki roared at me. "Do you think I enjoy this?!"

"Don't give me that! If you really wanted things to be better, you'd fucking make them better! But it's easier to just brood around isn't it?! Well this isn't the Loki I know. The Loki I know would raise hell! Invoke chaos! Make King Odin rue the day he ever crossed him!"

"What would you have me do, then?!" He was fuming and I pursed my lips, exhaling slowly when the most wicked idea came to me. Without warning, I took hold of his collar and tugged him towards me, stealing his lips in an aggressive kiss. I felt his body tense in surprise, not knowing how to respond right away, but it was only a few seconds before one of his hands snaked its way into my hair, gripping me by the scalp as he tried to seize control.

Smiling against his lips, I pushed him back, seeing the fire I'd awoken in his eyes, and biting my lower lip, I took him by the hand and nodded towards the door. "Come with me."

He cocked an eyebrow, but did not question me immediately, clearly curious to see what I had in mind. I lead him out of our chambers and into the throne room, looking both ways to make sure the coast was clear. I couldn't stop smiling at the idea playing out in my head. It was insane and reckless… and absolutely perfect.

"What's this about?" Loki finally asked as I released his hand and began to slowly approach the throne.

"So this is Odin's throne?" I asked, closing in on it and tracing my fingers over one of the arm rests. "Bet there's some sort of rule about only the king can sit in it."

"That's generally how it works," Loki replied in a sarcastic tone. "And if he catches you-"

"Would be a shame if…" I turned my head to face him. "…if someone were to defile it…"

I twisted my body around fully, grinning as I saw his eyes widen, appalled at what I was suggesting. "You've gone mad!" he whispered.

"Perhaps," I replied, pulling my tank-top off and tossing it to the stone floor. I stood, clad in a bra and shorts, and while he was clearly trying to look outraged and ready to order me to behave, that glint of mischief was back in his eyes, and I already knew it was winning over his desire to behave.

"You can't-" he finally managed to get out, but my hands were already working the clasp on the front of my bra.

"I think I just did," I said as my bra snapped open.

Loki looked both ways, paranoid, and began to cautiously approach me, still watching for guards… or worse…

"You've made your point!" he whispered, turning his eyes up to me before stopping and gasping, "Oh god!" I had already kicked off my shorts and was making my way to the front of the throne, my thong the only item I had left keeping me from complete nudity.

"I don't believe I have," I said, turning to face him. Slowly, enjoying the way it seemed to both torture and arouse him, I seated myself on the throne, sitting upright with my arms on both rests, grinning devilishly at him. His restraint was crumbling, and it was amusing to watch. "Don't tell me I've officially become more bold than the trickster god himself…" I said, crossing my legs.

His lips curved into a mischievous grin and I knew I'd won.

"It won't be comfortable…" he muttered, stepping closer, pulling his shirt up and over his head.

"You're stalling."

He dropped his shirt over top of my clothes and began to undo his pants. "Someone could see."

"Let them," I replied, uncrossing my legs and spreading them, sitting back with a smile.

"This is madness," he whispered, kneeling down, placing both his hands on my hips and drawing me forward before taking hold of the edges of my thong.

"I love madness!" I whispered back, lifting my hips so he could remove it, casting it aside and leaning in to kiss my slit. I closed me eyes, smiling in the rush of being completely exposed and committing possibly the most reckless act I'd ever done.

I felt his tongue push past my folds, exploring me hungrily, and I reached down, taking a fist full of his hair and grasping him tightly, causing a groan to echo from deep in his throat. His nails dug into my hips momentarily before he pulled a hand away and plunged two fingers inside of me with little warning.

Rather than starting off slowly, as he often did, he seemed to want to go right for the kill, hammering his fingers in and out of me while flicking them inside of me, causing me to roll my hips and gasp out his name. The sound of his hand colliding with my sex with each thrust, echoed through the halls, and it took all my effort to keep from screaming in pleasure. Wave after wave of ecstasy washed over me while I thrust my hips towards his hand, and with a grin he lowered his mouth towards me again.

My hand still in his hair, I pulled him back, denying him the chance to taste me again, and he gave me a surprised smile.

"It's not often I get to see you kneel," I gasped as his fingers still worked me. I saw a flame flicker in his eyes again as I taunted him and I pushed it even further, wanting to make him give up on restraint and make me pay for my insolence. "Kneel before your queen!" I hissed.

His fingers stopped, and there was a dangerous look in his handsome face. Slowly, he pulled his hand away from me and placed it back in its original place on my hip, staring up at me silently with a menacing grin, seeming to wait to see if I'd show any sign of being intimidated. I stared right back at him, forcing myself to remain stone-faced, but when he jerked my hips forward in one violent motion and raised himself on his knees til he was eye-level with me, I gasped, feeling his hand take me by the hair once again, tugging my head back none too gently.

"I kneel to no one!" he growled.

Lifting me up, his pants disappeared and he seated himself on Odin's throne, pulling me into his lap so I straddled him, hovering just over his fully erect member. I could feel the tip brushing just over my folds, and I groaned impatiently, wanting to force myself over him but being held back by his hands on my hips.

"Beg!" he breathed, his eyes staring up at me with an intense glare.

I curved my lips in a half smile, and reached down, taking hold of him since his hands were too full holding me up to stop me. He shifted, trying to pull himself away from my grasp, but to no avail as I began to stroke him, running my hand over as much of his shaft as I could reach and over the head, feeling it throb beneath my touch.

He brought his lips to my neck and bit down sudden and hard, making me almost cry out, were I not still able to exercise some caution. His teeth clenched down harder and harder as I stroked him even faster, determined to beat him in this battle of wills. I had always be stubborn and he loved it. The challenge always made the sex so much more enjoyable, and I loved that I could push him to the edge of insanity in times like this. He began to work his tongue over the portion of my neck that was still clenched between his teeth and I came undone, releasing him and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Oh please!" I whined. "Please do it, my king!" His teeth released me and he kissed over the tender flesh, cackling against my skin.

"You come to beg mercy from your king?" he asked.

"Not even remotely," I breathed. "I pray my lord not be merciful in the slightest."

He lowered me down until I felt the tip penetrate me, and he stopped, glaring at me with a devilish grin. "You will have no mercy!"

He pulled me down over him in one hard motion, and began to thrust violently into me, not allowing me time to adjust to his size. Our bodies slapped together loudly, and his hand clapped down over my mouth as I was unable to keep from moaning. His eyes were locked with mine, and I smiled against his hand as he groaned, his nails digging into my flesh.

I felt him hit my core and I clenched my eyes shut, moaning loudly into his palm and clenching my walls tightly around him. "You minx!" he uttered raggedly, losing control. His thrusts came even faster and harder and I was almost certain we had never done this with such intensity before. The thrill of knowing we could be caught at any moment somehow heightened my pleasure, and in that moment I felt as though I could do anything. With the trickster god by my side, the world was mine to have fun with in whatever way I pleased.

Surprising him, I slammed my hips with his, trying to match his speed and strength and show him I was just as formidable, and he smiled, appreciating my efforts. And then it happened. To my complete surprise, I felt him spill his seed deep inside of me, throwing his head back in a deep groan, and I couldn't help but feel pride in my victory. I had never once caused him to finish before I could. Knowing I'd finally found a way to out-will him made me feel that for once I'd had power over him.

When we heard the footfalls in the hall, we both froze, eyes widening in horror. I slapped my hand over his mouth, trying to muffle his heavy breathing and we watched as a guard made his way past the throne room, not even looking in our direction. As his footsteps gradually faded away, we dropped our hands off each others mouths, breathing in a sigh of relief.

"That was too close," I whispered. Loki smiled, turning his eyes to me and reaching up to stroke my cheek lovingly.

"Thank you," he whispered. "I needed this." He drew my face down for a kiss, and I breathed in the scent of sex as I kissed him back, tenderly. When we parted, he took me by the hair again, grinning at me, the fire from before back in his eyes. "Oh I am far from done with you," he whispered.

I smiled down at him and chuckled. "Someone could see."

"Let them."

The following morning, Loki and I strode hand in hand, already having a full day planned for Midgard. As we passed the throne room and saw Odin seated, staring down at us, we both grinned at each other, fighting back a laugh until we were well outside of earshot.


End file.
